One Direction - The Point of View
by cath36
Summary: This is a story about a regular girl goes through he'll just for the love of her life. But can't hart throb Zayn Malik from One Direction see through the jealousy for the love she has for him. Come read this short story on how the boys deal with fame and love. By Hailey-Rose.


**One Direction - The point of view**

**_Chapter 1_**

Haileys.p.o.v.

Sitting down once again at work, stuck in the same old job. See I write for a magazine called 'Weekly Teen Celeb'. "Hailey,I expect that interview with One Direction is booked?!" my boss Kath said to me looking down the end of her pointy witch nose. "yes kath,already on it" I said with a big nervous grin, how the hell am i going to do that? I watched there documentary on T.V the other day and it said there booked out. I sat at my desk recking my brains to try find some way to get an intervew. I looked up at the clock and it red 5:30pm, 'yes finaly time to go home' i said thinking to myself. I grabbed my bag and coat "See you tomorrow Sophie" I said standing at the door, "bye babz" she said still typeing. I ran down the stairs and out the front door of the office. 'Ugh rain!' I said to myself, I put my bag on the top of my head, "TAXI" I shouted throwing my hand out. The taxi went stright by me and drove trew a big puddle. "AAHH!" I screamed as the water went all over me. Isn't this just great I said to myself, people probably thought I was crazy always talking to myself.

I ran to get the bus. When I got onto the bus there was only one seat left so I ran for it. I was only on when an old lady got onto the bus, i felt so bad, no one gave up there seat. "sorry miss youll just have to wait for the next bus witch is in an hour" the driver said to her as the old lady looked around hoping that some one would give there seat up . I felt so guilty, "Wait!" I said standing up and walking towards her, "you can have my seat" the woman's little old cute face lit up, "thank you very much miss" she said smiling at me. I smiled back and got off the bus. 'I guess ill just have to walk home". I decied to get a take away coffee as an award for myself for my good deed. When i was walking home I banged in to a man(my age).

He was tanned and had a hat on, he had big brown eyes the biggest i have ever seen and was wearing glasses. When i banged into him i spilled my coffee all over him. "Oh my god im so sorry sir!" I said whipping his shirt when I could feel he had a good body. I was so imbarresed. "No, no your fine it was me, I banged into you" he said with a smile. He was so hot i couldnt stop looking at him. I went red "let me buy you a new coffee" he said with the most beautiful smile i have ever seen, "No your fine" i said smiling and looking at the ground. "No come on, I knocked your coffee over, please it would clear my conchins" he said laughing. "Well" I said looking into his big brown eyes, "ok!" I said giggling. He walked beside me and we talked all the way to the coffee shop. "Can i have 2 coffees, please" he said handing the casser lady the money. We sat at the table near the window. "Here you go, one cup of coffee" he said putting it on frunt of me and smiling, "thanks". "you seem kind of shocked" he said, "well, yea! I mean this place is realy expensive. The price of a sandwich i could buy my whole shopping for a week" i said giggling. He laughed back. That after noon we talked about every thing and any thing, I reckonise him but i dont know from were. We finished our coffees and walked out side the coffee shop. "Thank you" i said looking down and smiling "any time" he said smiling there was a silence but it was not awkward at all. "I no a good way to get coffee stains out" I said as he smiled and followed me to my apartment.

We got to the 3rd floor and I opened the door. Before I invited him in I said "em its not very fancy" he smiled and lifted his eye brow. I walked in before he did and said "home" and nodded "I love it" he said. "wheres your family" said the man looking at the pictures I had up on my wall and then turned to look at me "in Dublin" i said trying to find salt. "found it" i shouted as I bumped my head, he looked at me with a confused smile, "oh em this helps get coffee out of clouthes, a trick i learnt, Im a very clumsy person" I said (once again) looking down at the ground smiling. He gave me a cheeky smile. We sat on the coach,he took of his top and gave it to me. I smiled and went into the kitchen, ran the hot tap, pourd the salt on the stain and left it to saok. I then went into My room and got my dressing gown, "here, I put the heating on but it takes a while to heat up" I said giving him the dressing gown, "thanks, flours I like it" He said laughing, "I love flowers" I said looking into his eyes. "its funny cause I spent the last couple of hours talking to you and, I don't even know your name" I said giggling.

Zayns.P.O.V.

Oh no she asking my name, I cant tell her, she is the girl who likes me and she doesnt even know I'm a pop singer from One Direction. "well?" She said looking at me with those bid eyes that stared into my sole. Think Zayn, Think."Emm..Cody, Eh... Can...Salter, Cody CanSalter" I said with a big cheesy smile looking at the can of salt. She giggled and said "Cody Cansalter, hmm... I like it". Thank god. "And yours?", "Hailey-Rose McCarthy" She said "I like it" I said I couldn't take me eyes off her. I was about to say something to her, until my phone started to buzz. She sigh and looked at me, "I have to take this" I said sighing. "sure, ok cody" she said standing up and walking away. Why did I get a phone call at this time, I had just gotten the courage to hold her hand.

*on the phone*

Harry: Zayn were are you mate.

Zayn: Sorry Halen. Im just a bit busy.

Harry: zayn, what you on about.

Zayn: ill be there in a minit, ok, ye, bye.

"Sorry about that, It was.. a friend" I said. She just smiled and looked down. "Look, I really have to go", "what about you shirt?" "em do you have any thing that would fit me" I said looking around. She paused and her eyes lit up "I think I do, stay here, ill be back in one secound" she said running to her window wich led to a firer escape. She climbed down a lader and disapered, about 5 minuets later I saw her climb back up the leader and climbed back in threw the window "here you can use this" she said handing me the black shirt. "thanks" She smiled and walked me to the door. "hey you need to give me back my salty shirt" I said laughing, she laughed back. "I know, why don't I take you on a date" I said with a cheeky smile. "hmm... I suppose you could" she said sarcastically, we both laughed "ill pick you up at 6 tomorrow, be ready" I said winking. She smiled and closed the door.

'Yes!' i thought to my self all chuffed. I looked at my clock and ran for a taxi. "O2 arena". I got there and saw all the fans screaming. I ran as fast as i could to the stage door and took my hat off and my glasses, "hey bob, its me Zayn". "What you doing out here? your on in an hour" Bod said letting me into the arena. "Hey! I'm here!" I said running into the dressing room. "Zayn were on in an hour" said harry as the hair and make team, the dressers team, the mike people and the boys surrounded me. "Sorry" I said with a cheeky smile dreaming about Hailey. The boys looked at me confused, "oh" Said Liam, "what?" Harry said, "I know that face" Said Nail, "What face?" Harry asked again, "He's fallen in love" said Louise. Every one just stopped and looked at me, I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "No!" said Alex our manager. "no,no,no,no!" he said again shaking his head. "Zayn, you cant fall in love! you have no time". My smile went away and so did every one else's. "But" I said as I was stopped by Alex "no you are forbidin to see this girl, do you understand?" he said sharply. I looked at him and looked at the ground. It was 10 minuets before I was about to go on stage.

chapter 2

Zayns.P.O.V.

*after the show*

"Wow, that was such a good show" said the boys jumping up and down. We all got into the limo and the car brought us back to our hotel. The whole ride in the car i was quiet. "Zayn?" said Nail, "you ok?". I just looked at him and then looked out the window, the boys just went quiet. "Day off tomorrow!" said harry trying to make me smile as I just sat there mooping. We got to the hotel and the driver opened the door for us. I stormed out of the car threw the doors and to the lift. I got to our room and sat down with my head in my hands. "whats up mate, Its only Alex, he was only just sayin" said harry "no" I shouted interrupting him. "No, he's not just sayin, we don't have a life any more, I never get to see my friends or family" I said. "yes we do on our breaks" said Liam trying to make me see the positive, "Its not the same, only when we have breaks and i don't get a normal girl friend, they have to be celebs" i said walking into my room. "Just let him sulk it out" Louise said.

Haileys.P.O.V.

"Shit" I shouted, I was late again. I got dressed and ran for a bus. When i got to the office I was lucky that my boss Kath was a few minuets late too. I got to my desk and I saw a note saying 'Whens one direction's interview?'. Oh dear i thought. "Kath's coming", "Kath's coming" People in the office were shouting while running to there desk. I just wanted to hide under my desk. When she walked into the room it went quiet. She was walking down the corridor of computers, getting closer and closer to my desk...'help'. When she got to my computer she stopped and turned saying, "dates?". "Im sorry but the date wasn't confirmed" I said crossing my fingers, for i was lying. She looked at me and went into her office.

Zayns.P.O.V.

I was in the room with the boys eating pizza. It was already 4pm and I had better get ready for tonight. I went to have a shower, I fixed my hair and took a whole hour to decide what to wear. It got to 5:40 pm when i desided to escape. "Were you going?" said Niall, Oh no i was caught "it's my night off" I said smileing back and walking out the door. I got into the limo and told the driver her adress. He drove of after droping me off at her place cause I wanted her to think I was a normal person. I took out my glasses and hat and put them on. I buzzed her door and she came out. "WOW" i said gob smaked, "you look amazing" "Thanks so do you, love the hat" Hailey said giggling. We got to the resteront, 'Marios' We ordered Pasta, "What you want to drink? Beer wine?" i said, "i dont drink" she said looking at me. "well have 2 cokes, please" I said to the waitors, She smiled. We talked and talked and talked all night. "Sorry we close now" the waitor said with broken english. Wow ,we talked all night long, we got up and went outside. She decide to go to the 24 hour shop, I stayed out side while she went in. "Here" she said smiling and handing me a donut. I just lookde at it, "Eat" She said smiling. I looked at her and took a bite "hmmm, this is good these tast better then the ones i get in that resteront the other day" I said chewing. She giggled and said "you dont get out much. Follow me I know were to go". We ran to the park. When we got inside we sat on the grass and looked up at the stars. "There!" Hailey shouted pionting her finger at a shooting star, I just looked at her "my Granada used to bring me out to the garden in Dublin, and that shooting star shoots at the same time evey night in every country. I miss him" she said with a fair smile looking down and nodding. I looked at her and she gently took my hand and leened on my sholder. We lied down together linking fingers.

I woke up and Realised it was 10am, Hailey then woke up when she felt me sitting up. "Hey" I said winking "Moornninngg" she said yawning. "Is it just me or is there a man with a camera in that bush?" she said still have asleep, I squinted and herd loads of camera click, "Oh no!" I whispered, I jumped up and pulled her up with me. Then all of a sudden I heard Vans and helicopters all around, "Run" I whispered, "What?" she asked looking at me. "Run!" I shouted grabbing her hand and running up the street. They were following us "Whats going on Cody?" Hailey said panting from all the running, Shit i was thinking to myself. I didn't know were to run to I couldn't bring her to the hotel, then I decided I could since today was the interview. I grabbed her again and ran as quick as I could. When we got there I jumped into the lift. "Cody I'm confused" She said a little shocked and out of breath. "Well since I'm such good friends with One Direction they follow me to get information out of me" I said sweeting just incase she noticed it was me... Zayn! When the elevator stopped we got out and ran to the room. "Wait here" I said stopping her before we went in. "Guys ! Guys its me Zayn! Listen its time for the interview" "Zayn were have you been" harry said, "Just sit" I said running into my room and getting changed A.S.A.P.

"Hey I'm Zayn Malik, welcome to the One Direction stay" I said hoping to god she wouldn't recognise me! "Hey, Ok so first I'm a big fan and second I'm so thankful for this inter view, Oh were is Cody? isn't he joining us?" she said looking at the boys... "who" said Niall. "He's in! in Harrys... bed room... Napping" I said staring at harry and winking. "Oh, em ye, thats were he is" said harry looking guilty and staring at Hailey. After the interview, Hailey thanked us all and shook our hands, she was walking towards Harry's room to get 'Cody'. I ran and jumped in front of her. "What you doing" I said with a guilty smile. "He's asleep" shouted Harry. She just looked at us with a face saying 'these people are crazy' she smiled and said "Ok, well when he wakes up can you please tell him i said thank you for such a good time last night, and to call me on my mobile. Here, give him my number" She said smiling at us, We walked her to the door. "Thanks for coming" said Louise, "Thank you for having me" she said waving and walking down the corridor. When we closed the door i sighed with relief. "Oh my god" Shouted harry "You haven't told her, have you?" I looked at them with a really guilty look. "Zayn! you cant keep this up she'll find out!" Said Liam a little angry. I looked at him "no she wont, I'm a good lier" I said with a big grin. The boys look at me, harry laughed and so did Louie. Niall smiled and Liam sulked with his arms crossed.

*2days later*

Chapter 3

No ones P.O.V.

Zayn and Hailey were in Haileys apartment while zayn drank tea hailey painted."you finished?" he said getting up and walking to the easel, "yep" she said "Wow thats realy good, why dont you take it as a career" Zayn said hugging her from behind. "I dont know, well first of all painting doesnt pay bills and secondly I'm not that good" she said sighing. She walked over to the sink and washed up. Zayn felt bad and helpless,He then said ugh i have to go now, and hugged her.

Zayns.P.O.V.

I hate leaving her when i know she's by herself. When I got to the hotel Iwas a little down and I think the boys could tell i was a bit upset. "Come on boys, time to pack" said Alex texting on his phone, "wait,What? were we going?" I said shocked, "Were going to wales tomorrow night, and were packing now cause we all know how long it takes for Louis to pack his bag" he said with his hands on his hips looking at Louie. I was so shocked, my relationship was only kicking off with a normal girl who realy likes me...for, well...me. Its was 2am and I was in bed, all the boys were asleep obesely I couldn't. I desided to text hailey and talk to her.

Zayn: Hey, cant sleep, are you awak ? :) xxx

Hailey: Well i am now xx

Zayn: oh sorry, im going to wales tomorrow night :( xxx

Hailey: aww, why? :( xx

Zayn: going with the 1D boys :'( xxx

Hailey: Why the face, I would kill for a holiday im sure youll be back in a couple of days.

(Now I know what to do ill bring her)

Zayn: Why dont you go with me ? :D xx

Hailey: sorry i cant aford it :/

Zayn: ill pay the boys get free in anyway XD xxxxx

Hailey: well are you sure it woul be ok with them ? Xxx

Zayn: of corse they asked me were you coming :) !

Hailey: well ok, See you tomorrow XD xxx

I lied down again and smiled.

"hey boys" i said going out the door, The boys looked at each other confused because I was so happy now and last night I wasn't. When I got to Hailey's apartment I had the key so I let myself in. "Hailey, it's me, Cody! Hailey?" "Yep sorry hun i was in the bathroom" She said, Here hair was tied up with a big clamp clip and her curls just hung from it and her liitle baby hair hangging around her beautiful tanned face. "Im ready to go to the air port. Weres the boys?" she said checking her bag were closed. "Lets go!" I picked her bag up and went down the stairs. The driver took the bags of me and opened the door for me I hopped in. When I looked back at hailey she was in shock for she has nver seen any one do somthing like this for her "you coming?" I asked as her whole face lit up with a big smile. She nodded and jumped in beside me. "Weres the boys?" she said drinking the water that came free with the car. "Ooh em, the boys? ye ehh, there meeting us there!" I said, I forgot to text Harry to tell him I wasn't going in the same car as them.

Zayn: Hey Haz sorry for the late notice, but I got my own limo to the air port ill meet you there oh, btw I have news when we get there :)

Harry: Alex is going to kill you but ok ill tell the boys, what the news? :P

Zayn: i cant tell yet ! ;P

We were in the car 20 minits all ready. "Im so happy" hailey said looking at me. We have been dating for 4 days now, and we haven't even kissed yet, I think we I want it to be romantic because, shes the girl for me. When we got to the air port we got out and ran into meet the boys.

Liam's .P.O.V.

"Is that? no it couldn't be, its zayn and he has Hailey with him!" I said with my jaw on the ground."Oh no Alex is going to kill him" said Niall. "Hey guys" said Zayn holding Hailey's hand. We all smiled back. "Hi, Zayn can we have a word" I said pulling him away, Hailey went over to the desk and handed in her tickets with Harry. "what are you doing she cant come, does she no about you" I said whispering, Zayn wasnt looking at me he couldnt keep his eyes off Hailey, I grabed his chin and pulled it to look at me, "of corse she doesnt know why would i tell her" he said. I hated it when people lied. We walked back to every one and got onto the plane. When she asked were was Zayn, Zayn sweated and lied again saying he wasn't coming till tomorrow. I was getting realy angrey with him I hate liers !

Haileys.P.O.V.

This is the happiest I have ever been I'm in love. My head was on his sholder and his head on mine, he was asleep and he kinda snores a bit but i think its cute. "10 minits till we land please pack up and get ready to land" said the Captain. "Cody" I whispered "what ? I'm awake! I'm awake!" he said as i woke him up. He looked at me and smiled "were landing" i said snuggling into him. He took a big breath and kissed my head and snuggled back into me. We were at the hotel and the room was so big that i think it was bigger then my apartment? There was 3 rooms, Cody gave me the room and said he would sleep on the couch and Zayn would get his own room. We all went to bed and fell asleep asap. The next mornig all the boys were still asleep I decided I would go for a swim.

Zayns.P.O.V.

I woke up when i heard the door close, I went into Hailey's room to find she was not there. Then I ran down stairs to find her sitting by the indoor pool, she was standing up looking into the water. "Hailey!" I shouted with a big smile, "Hey Zayn" she said standing beside me now. Shit i forgot my hat and glasses. "Yep thats me...Zayn" I said with a guilty smile. She giggled. "I bet you cant just jump in" I said, "of corse i couldn't jump in, I swan dive in" She said diving in. she was still under the water for 3 seconds and popped her head out with the most beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile. When she got out i rapped her in a towel and started to snuggle into her. When I pulled away from the hug she looked at he and then i decided that now is the time to man up and go in for the kill. I held the side of her cheek and leaned in for a kiss, When our lips met we stayed there for 5 seconds that seemed like 5 hours of heaven. She realised she was kissing me and pulled away and looked at me in horror. "Oh my god!" she whispered, I looked at her confused. She smacked me across the face grabbed her stuff and ran up stairs. I ran after her and grabbed her arm and pulled her against the wall, she got away so I lifted her up and she started to scream as I pulled her into the maids closet and closed the door behind us. "Whats wrong?" I said as a tear fell from her eye, "no Zayn, this isn't rite! I don't love you, I love cody!" she said wiping her eye. I looked down and realised i was Zayn and not cody at that point. "oh, I'm sorry" I said, she looked at me like i was her worst nightmare and ran out of the closet. I sighed and walked after her. "Zayn What did you do?" shouted Liam, When i looked at him he was really mad, "ye Zayn, she came in here crying and ran to her room" said Niall looking concerned, I whispered to Harry to say this. "Bye Zayn " Harry said really loud so she could hear him. "Ji cody" said Louie trying not to laugh. She Came out of the room and ran to me and gave me the biggest hug. "I herd what happen and I don't blame you, here take this and buy what ever you want and get you hair done and stuff and ill meet you out side the hotel at 8" I said smiling giving her my credit card. She whipped her eyes and said "i cant take this cody" I shhed her and pushed her out the door.

Haileys.P.O.V.

I cant believe it, I get to do all these things for free. I went to the the nerest dress shop and got a bautiful dress then I went to the salon and got my nails and hair I looked at my phone it said it was 7:55pm so i got the limo back to the hotle and ran into the ladies bath room and got my dress and shoes on.

Zayn.P.O.V.

I was standing at the limo waiting for her. She walked trough the front doors of the hotle with a big smile. She was stunning, she had a beautifl red sparkly dress that came to her knee and was flowy, Black High heels with a matching clutch bag and dimond ear-rings. "Hey" Hailey said walking up to me and kissing my cheek, I was lost for words and she giggled. When we got to the fancy frestoraunt and looked at the menu there was the most diusting food on the planet...no wonder they give small portions. We looked at each other and I said "Mc Donald's?" she nodded. we linked fingers and walked down to Mc Donald's, We then disided it wasn't too late to go to the nearest park and look at the same shooting star. I still felt guilty kissing her today as Zayn. "there" she pionted and smiled. We then lookde at each other. I couldn't do it any more Liam was rite it's isn't good to lie to some one espectuly if i want a relationship with that person.I took a big breath and said "Hailey, we need to talk". We stood up and faced each other and held hands. I took a deep breath before saying "I'm not Cody" she laughed and said "of corse you are" i shook my head and took of my glasses, hat and fixed my hair back to my usual self, took of my coat and bow tie, opened one botton and looked at her face just drop she was in shock and her eyes got real wide, I saw a single tear fall from her big eyes that sparkles and she shook her head "no, that cant be I'm not in love with Zayn I...I love cody!" She backed away and ran off. "Hailey!" i shout for she had already vanished. I took all my stuff up and put them back on. I walked back to the hotel. When i got there I went into her room, she was asleep, as was every one else. I took of all my close and lied down on the coach in my boxers. It was 3 am when i was woken up by Hailey saying she was scared and wanted me to go and lie in bed with her for she was lonely. We got into bed and i snuggled into her. She turned and looked into my eyes. "I want you" she whispered, then i got up on top of her, I bent down and kissed her i then stopped and whispered into her ear "are you sure" she nodded we kept kissing and then i lied down beside her. Our bodies became one.

Harrys.P.O.V.

The next mornig all the boys met in the kitchen for some breakfast except Hailey and 'Cody'. When Lia, came out he looked at the coach and realised Zayn wasn't there. "Wheres Zayn" he said we all shruged our shoulders.

Zayns.P.O.V.

When i woke up she was staring at me with her beautiful big green eyes. "Morning" I said kissing her head "did we?" she nodded. I got up and got dressed she did the same. We came out of the room together. "Morning" the boys said smiling. Harry winked, Louis gave me thums up, Liam smiled and Niall laughed. We sat down and herd a nock at the door all the boys looked at eachother and looked at hailey "Alex" said Liam. "Hide her!" whispered Niall "we"ll distract him". I grabbed her hand and ran into our room. "Whats going on?" Asked Hailey as i shhed her "it's Alex he hates not famous people so you have to hide in here, I'm sorry" I said running out the door. Alex was talking to Harry. "Come on boys theres a show tonight lets not forget our tour list I gave you a day off ok so now back to the celeb world! get ready for our mic test. NOW" we all jumped and got our shoes on , he was in the car when i was last out "Zayn you just going to leave me here?" "no of corse not, ok I no your my cousin ok" she nodded. I grabbed her hand and ran down the stairs and we jumped into the limo.

Chapter 4

When we got into the limo Alex said "And whos this?" We just looked at each other and didnt know what to do. "My cousin" said Niall just as i was going to say that. I think it made more sence since she was from ireland and so was he. He gave us a suspicious look and sat inbetween me and Hailey. "Well how come weve never met" Alex said putting his arm over her sholder and looking in to her beautiful green eyes. "Emm, I arrived this morning, so i could meet the boys, you know. Big fan and all" she said trying to make up a lie. He smiled and told the driver to go ahead and bring us to the stage. When we got there he told me and the boys to go in and he would be in, in just a minit with Hailey. I couldnt say no or it might have looked like we were doing something.

Haileys.P.O.V.

Oh no how am i going to get rid of him. "so Nialls your cousin?, I dont here him talk to much about you", I looked at him and thought for a moment "Well, Emm,Are you sure cause were like best friends!" Im terrible at lieing, I just hope he believes me. When the limo stopped i jumped out but had to wait for him to get out too. He grabbed my hand and forced me to hold his hand down the street to the Stage, every were I looked there was cameras, I felt so insincere about myself I only woke up and didnt even fix my make up, ugh how embarrassing. When a man with a camera said "hey Alex stand closer to your girlfriend and smile for the front page of Big gossip!" When I heard the word 'girlfriend' I pulled my hand away looked at all the cameras. starry eyed I ran for the stage doors, When i got to the doors i flicked my hair back of my face and looked back to see Alex giving me the most scaryist eyes I'f ever seen and i got a bit scared. The man on the doors let me in. "Zayn" i shouted, the place was so big I ran into the place were every one would sit and watch the concert. It was so big like the O2 or Wembley. When i went in, i was shocked, "Zayn" I called again i sighed and walked towards the stage.

Zayns.P.O.V.

I was about to walk onto the stage when I saw her standing on the stage looking out, I smiled. "Zayn" she called and sighed sitting down on the side of the stage dangiling her legs. When i looked at her, her head was down and she didnt know I was there. "Zayn, please answer me" she said out load "we need to talk" she said again except quieter. My smile went away i didint no what was wrong. "Yes!" I said walking out onto the stage, She jumped up and looked at me with her big green eyes. "Zayn, its Alex!" "what about him?" I said concerned "alex said" "I love you guys" Said alex walking into the arena smiling and stopping Hailey from what she was about to say. When he got on stage he pushed Hailey to the side and smiled at me, this made me angrey for he pushed my lover. She looked at me, "you better go Zayn, the boys are looking for you" he said, I looked at Hailey and didnt know if i should leave her with him or bring her so i decide to leave her because I do trust him...I think. I walked by her and walked down the ile to the exit door when i got to the door I looked at her she was looking at me with her hands clasped and a look of fear.

Haileys.P.O.V.

Whe he walked out those doors I couldn't believe it, he left me here, with some one I've not seen before and thinks im there girl friend?! I turned back around to find him pionting at the door to were the hair and make up were. "Make her pretty atleast" he said slaming the door behind him. I sat on the chair holding the tears. They put angle curls in my hair and gave me big red lips and a beaty spot on my left cheek when i looked into the mirror i didnt even reconise myself, "there you go hun all nice a pretty for the red carpet" the stlylest said fixing my shoes. The red carpet Zayn did 't say any thing about this, I feel empty and lost. I heard a big nock on the door, It was a Alex dressed up in a suit with his arm out expecting me to link him down the red carpet. I was afraid and insecure I wanted to walk away and go home but I knew if I did, Alex would do some thing. When we got to the limo the boys were messing and talking, then all of a sudden when Alex and I walked out, they stopped and face dropped to see me and Alex arm in arm. "I didn't know you were joining us Hailey" said Niall, "ye and whats going on with you and Alex?" said Harry. My head dropped, I didn't know what to say, what was i suppose to say? Were going out! Zayn's face went red with anger. We got into the limo and once again Alex put his arm around me, Zayns face still red. I was ashamed. In the car we just did a circle around the building to look like we only arrived to the arena.

When we got to the front all the boys got out and Alex pulled me out. The whole time Zayn ignored me and didn't even smile for any pictures. Alex pulled me against him and put his arms around my waist whispered into my ear smiling "if you love Zayn you'll do everything I tell you to, under stand? great your going to be my girl friend, if you tell any one what I am doing, your Zayn and his career will go bang!" He then smiled for a picture. I took a big gulp and did every thing I could to impress him so he wouldn't hurt Zayn. When we got inside and to back stage, me and Zayn were alone, he kept looking at me. I wanted so badly to tell him about Alex. "Zayn, theres something I need to tell you, but not here" I walked away.

After the show there was an after party and Alex wouldn't leave my side. I need some way to get away, but what? Thats when i got the idea. "Alex, darling, you look thirsty, why don't i get you a drink?" I said with a smile and batting my eye lashes. He nodded and I ran to get him a drink while I was there I got him two drinks to try get him to use the bathroom because that means he can't bring me there. I handed him one but kept the other one. about ten minuets later he was finished and I gave him another and another and another, eventually he needed to go to the bathroom. That was my chance, I ran to Zayn and pulled him away from every one. "Zayn listen" "go away you obesely didn't like me, you found better!" he walked away and I ran after him "no, please, Zayn, you have to listen to me, your going to get hurt!" I said begging him to listen "I already have been" and he left me there standing alone, until Alex came out and pulled me up to were the cameras were. They shouted 'kiss her! kiss her!' I looked at them and then at him, he was grinning and turned his head to me. Then he latched onto me and it hurt me to think what I was doing I pulled away and ran off, he ran after me. I lost him in the crowd and grabbed a taxi.

In the taxi I was crying, I was in wales, some were iv never been before. When I got to the hotel room and opened the door I saw Zayns coat on the sofa. "Zayn, were are you" I shouted I herd a door open to see Alex. A shiver went down my spine and not the good type. Then when alex closed the door Zayn came out of another. I looked at Zayn and a single tear was falling down my cheek as well as his. Alex walked over to me and grabbed me from behind kissing my neck slowly. "I expect to see you tomorrow" Alex said. I went to go into my room but Alex told me no, I should be with him. To save the love of my life I did so. When i got into Alex's room I was a bit shaky I didn't know what to do. He shut the door and I stood there. I could here the boys going into the room were Zayn was. Alex pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me. He then started to strip me. I scream pushed him away and kicked him. I then tried to ran out the door half naked and started to bang on the boys door. Alex then ran towards me and pulled me back to his room. When Zayn opened the door. "Zayn" I screamed while I cried a river. "Zayn help!" he jumped and boxed alex around the place when Harry came out, followed by Liam. Louis and Naill help me back to there room and the others threw Alex around the place. Ten minutes later I could hear sirens and I was afraid. Niall handed me a cup of tea while Louis was rubbing my back and flicking through the channels trying to distract the sound of men trying to contain Alex. Liam, Harry and Zayn came back with one or two bruises. "We called the police and he's gone now" Said Harry. Zayn looked at me, shook his head and went into Liam's room. My head dropped and I slept alone in my room.

When I woke up the next morning I packed the bags for it was time to go home. Zayn was already awake and in the kitchen. I opened my door and saw him, he looked at me. "Morning" I said with a smile, no reply. Then all the others came out talking away and there bags packed we got to the limo and waited out side while Zayn, Louis, Niall and Liam checked out. "non of it was true harry. he told me if i didn't go with him he would reck your careers and hurt you, i couldn't do that to Zayn. Harry, I..I..I think I love him" I said he looked at he with big smile and nodded, "he wont believe me" I said again, he was about to say some thing until the boys jumped on him and we all got into the car. When we got to the air port I said "thank you guys for every thing. Buy Zayn" i went to hug him but he pulled away.

Chapter 5

*3 WEEKS LATER*

Luois.P.O.V.

We were in L.A doing a photo shoot and being a little poser zayn was iI'v never seen him not excited. He was still down about Hailey. We were getting our hair and make up done when harry came running in with mail "look what I have! mail, only one for Zayn ". Zayn took it off him and pulled out of the envelope a magazine with a picture of use on it. There was a page marked in inside it was written by Hailey. He didn't even read it, just threw it on the table and turned around to look in the mirror. We shrugged are shoulders and looked at each other . I read it and it was the nicest interview written about us. There was also a letter in the envelope, "look" I said opening it. "oh my god theres a hole 400 pounds in hear" said Harry, Zayn turned around and took the whole letter off use. We glared at him, he was acting like a diva. "you know she really likes you, she told me the whole story, Alex threatened her that if she doesn't go along with him he would reck our career and hurt you, she didn't want that, cant you see it?! Oh my god Zayn, For goodness sake,she loves you she told me herself" Harry said walking out of the room "don't let some one like her slip away" said Niall walking out with Harry, We all followed. When we got back to the dressing rooms to find Zayn, he wasn't there. "Zayn, come out mate, its your turn for the photo" called Liam, but no answer. I saw a note stuck to the mirror it read:

Dear boys I ow you big time, you've opened my eyes to show me whats important and I'm on my way to London to get married. Zayn :)

"Hes going to propose" I said Laughing "thats crazy he only knows her a while" said Niall, "thats love for you" said Liam getting a tear from his eye.

Chapter 6

Zayns.P.O.V.

When the flight landed I only had 15 minuets before Hailey finished work. I grabbed a taxi, but we got stuck in a big traffic jam, So i handed 20 pounds to the driver, got out and ran for it. I then jumped onto a bus. And ran as fast as I could to her office. "Is Hailey-Rose here?" I said panting. "No she quit yester day, Sorry". I put my hands on my head and thought maybe her place. I was on the run again for love couldn't wait. When I got there the door was open so I ran up the stairs to her door and banged really hard on it. "Can i help you?" an old lady answered. "Em is Hailey there" I said in shock. "Who? oh you probably mean the girl who lived here. No she moved out this morning, she said something about home?" she closed the door. Home I thought to myself and then realised shes gone back to Dublin. I got a taxi back to the air port and booked a ticket to Dublin. On the flight I had loads of fans at me cause I forgot to put my hat and glasses on. When we landed I jumped off and ran, I got out side and didn't know were to go. Think Zayn (flash back) "I love Dublin, I live in Raheny near the library" (flash back to RL) I called a taxi "em Raheny library?" I said. He drove me and I paid him. Now were I thought to myself. I saw a man walking down the street with his dog, "Excuse me, hi I'm Zayn mailk from One Direction" I said out of breath. "Hey I'm Adam" He said shaking my hand "Do you know a girl called Hailey-Rose Mc Carthy" I said showing him a picture, "oh yes i do, shes my wife Amy's cousin, she lives just down this road number 4" He said pointing down the street. I thanked him and ran.

When i got to the door I knocked and a really tall and mussily man answered saying "hey". "Zayn!" Hailey said coming out of a room. "your this Zayn guy?rite then we need a talk!" Her brother said glaring at me and I felt so small. Dean no!" she said pushing him away "go inside to mom, ok ? ill be there in a minute. Don't worry I'll be fine". She looked at me and crossed her arms "can we talk?" I asked. She looked behind her and stepped out onto the door step. She looked at me again but didn't say any thing. "Look, I'm really sorry I didn't know Alex did all of that stuff to you. Harry told me, I came here from L.A just to say how sorry I am and please take me back,you see Hailey, I love you" I said waiting for an answer. She Looked at the ground and then at me, I finally saw that big smile I love. She nodded and i picked her up and spun her around. "Oh wait" I said putting her down and kneeling on one leg. I opened my bag and took out a bag of Harry Bows, I looked for a ring, she giggled. "Hailey, will you marry me" I asked, my mouth dry and my hart pounding every second. Her face went into shock with a smile. "are you having a laugh" she said with a little giggle. I shook my head and then she pulled me up and jumped on me "yes of corse Zayn!".

Nobodys.P.O.V.

They held hands and walked into Haileys Parents house. Zayn went pale he was a bit scared of her brother. They walked into the dinning room to see all her family members sitting at a big long table and eating dinner. When every one saw Hailey smiling, Zayne pale, and them both holding hands they went silient. "every one Zayn and I have something big to tell you all" Haileys said smiling. Her mom and dad looked at eachother. Hailey then pushed Zayn forward to were her brother was standing, he looked back at her with wide eyes that to,d her he's is scared, she nodded. "Mr...and Mrs McCarthy" He said Gulping "I am in love with your daughter and every time I'm away from her I cant stop thinking of her. Her laugh, smile, eyes, hair,hugs, giggles and her beautiful personality" He said finaly spitting it all out and a bit more calmly. Haileys parents looked at him. Zayn took a big breath and said "what I'm trying to say is, may I have her hand in marridge?" Zayn crossed his fingers and toes and didnt look at them and thought her brother would kick him. When he did look up every one was eather smiling or happy crying. "of corse Zayn my dear" Mrs McCarthey said crossing her arm and smiling up at him. His mouth went to the ground and turned around to Hailey opened his arms and she ran screaming to him. It was 10pm and the adults were only taking out the whiskey. Zayn and Hailey were in the kitchen cleaning up, "Zayn this has to be the most happiest day of my life!" Hailey said Drying the dishes, "Ye me too the last happiest day was when Simon said 1D was on the Xfactor" he smiled remembering the day very well.

*Ding-Dong* The bell rang and the dog went running for the door. "Lucky no, bold boy!" Hailey said running after him. "Zayn help!" She said grabbing hold of the dogs and putting them into the living-room. We answered the door together. "Oh my god its Simon Cowl" said Hailey sqeezing Zayns hand. "Hello" he said smiling. "Hey simon, Louis, Harry, Liam and Niall how did you all get here?" "We followed your tracking device, you know the app?" Said nial waving his phone. We all laughed. Hailey invited them in. When they were walking in, they all congratulated the new couple. By now it was 3am and every one was gone. Hailey and Zayn were waving by to Simon and the boys who were staying in a hotle in town.

I was up against a wall and Zayn up against me with his hands around me looking down at me. When he was about to kiss me Haileys older brother Dean Coughed and interupted us, Hailey smiled up at Zayn and Zayn steped back-words clasping his hands and hopping from one foot to the other. Hailey laughed and told Dean to go away and pulled Zayn back in and they kissed passionately for a long time. Eventuly they called for a taxi to come and pick them up. They said bye to Hailey's parents and told them that they would see them in a couple of weeks becuase they are going to florida tomorrow to record One Directions first ever video. When we got to the Hotle We dropped every thing and jumped straight to the fun part of bed time.

The next morning Hailey was dressed and putting her make up on while Zayn tied his shoes. While we were waiting for the plain to lift off Hailey texted her best friend Kiki who was studying in Florida at that time, *HEY BABZ :* CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU WHEN I GET THERE YOU NEED TO COME OVER WERE RENTING A BIG VILLA, ILL TEXT YA THE ADDRESS SO YOU CAN COME UP OK LOVE YA! Hailey xx*. There was about 3 hours till landing, Zayn and Hailey were talking about the wedding, Harry asleep, Louis and Niall colouring in the colouring book that came with the seats and Liam reading. "I'm so excited to tell Kiki about the wedding she doesn't even know I was dating, and especially someone from her favourite band of all time" Hailey said squeezing Zany's hand and bouncing in her seat, Zayn Grinned at her.

They landed and went to get there luggage. There was a long walk to were the bags were, So Louis ran after a man with one of those carts, kicked him off and threw 20 pounds at him, Zayn and Hailey couldnt stop laughing and they all hopped on the cart. They finally found the baggage escalator. Of corse Louis and Liam jumped up on it and started to have a ninja fight, Zayn got a bit angry and told them to get down, and they did. "Thats my big daddy" Hailey said linking him and smuggling in to Zayn. They got the bags and threw them onto the trollies. "shit i forgot about the fans" said Liam to the boys, they looked at each other and then to Hailey, she sighed and said "fine ill go out and tell the diver your coming out. Hailey stepped out the door and every one calmed down cause they don't know her so shes not important. About 1 minute later Zayn got a message for the all clear. They went out and the guards were there holding the girls back. "Finaly" laughed Niall in the car with every one.

Chapter 7

Haileys.P.O.V.

OMG thats the place were staying in? thats bigger than my house. Zayn got out and then helped me out, I was still shocked. When we got into the villa it was so pretty and fresh, it was like a realy big beach house. I sent the text to Kiki while we were in the que to get our pass ports stamped and she said she will be there in 10 minits. "Louis we only got here dude" I said as he had already messed the kitchen up. I put my hands on my hips and pointed to the mess, and so he cleaned it. Zayn, Harry and Liam went to the bed rooms to unpack. There was only 4 bedrooms in such a big place. Me and zayn, Niall and Louis, Harry and Liam got there own room. I told all the boys to hide when Kiki came, just for a minute cause I wanted to surprize her that she is sleeping in the same house as One Direction for a whole mounth. I was cleaning the cups after the tea, Louis and I weren't talking since I gave out to him, well I'm talking to him but he's ignoring me. I had to give out to him, I'm the mother of these boys for a mounth. While I was cleaning the cups i felt some one come up from behind me, rapped there arms around me spun me aroung, put me down and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. When I turned around it was Louis with a carret "im sorry kid!" he said with a cheeky smile, I couldn't help but laugh.

I heard the bell ring, I gasped and told every one to hide. "KIKI !" I screamed "HAILEY!" she screamed as we hugged. She kicked her bag beside the door and sat on the sofa were the boys were hiding. I was trying not to laugh for they were waving there hands at her head. "AAAA" she scream as Harry jumped on her "oh my god Hailey, One Direction are in your villa" She said panicking "actually your in our villa" said Harry. She jumped and looked at me and I nodded, she screamed so loud and hugged them. "But, how?" she asked as Zayn was hugging me, "No!" she gasped and I nodded "your going out" she screamed I shook my head and showed her the real ring that Zayn was suppose to give me. "Ooh my god Hailey!" she screamed again and hugged me. When she let go she jumped and banged into harry "oooow" he shouted holding his toe, "Oh my god I'm sorry Harry" she said as she toched his shoulder and he shrugged her off and stormed into his room. She went red and looked at me, I led her into my room so we could talk more. It was already 6:00pm when Zayn told her to get out so me and him could sleep for he was really serious about his sleep!

Kiki.P.O.V.

I got out and sat on the sofa reading my book. "Hey!" I herd a voice say, when I looked up it was Niall. "Hi" I said smiling, "what you reading?" "a book" I said giggling "I know, but what one?" he said laughing back "oh, em the One Direction book, I'm a real big ran". He came walking over to me and sat besaide me."you want to go for a walk" He said, I nodded. As we walked down the beach we talked for ages about One Direction. When we got to the ice cream parlor we ordered double chip chocolate fudge. It was 8 by the time we got home and every one was sitting out on the decking eating pizza. "Hey guys" said hailey winking at me, I shook my head. He pulled a chair out for me and sat beside me, he was so kind and sweet. Harry was tweeting, Zayn and Hailey flirting, Liam eating and Louis, well being Louis. "I like your top" said Niall, "thanks, Jack wills" I said smiling. it was already 12 by the time we finished eating and drinking Liam had gone to bed, Louis drunkly asleep, Harry finishing his beer, Zayn and Hailey in the kitchen. Niall was talking to me. "Hailey, Were will i sleep" I shouted into her. She come out of the kitchen, "shit I forgot about that, Harry do you mind?" she said looking at Harry "sure!" he said winking at me, I went red. When i got into Harry's room I was already changed, he got striped into his boxers and I blushed. We lied down and faced each other. "im sorry for taking your bed" i said rolling over. He smiled, I felt his hand go into mine and we linked fingers, I quickly turned around and looked at him.

Haileys.P.O.V.

I went out into the hall and shouted really loud "EVERY ONE GET OUT OF BED YOU FUCKING LAZY BUNCH, TIME FOR THE VIDEO SHOOT". They all jumped out of bed and were standing at there door, I looked at Harry and Kiki they were holding hands, and then quickly let go. "I'm giving you all 10 minuets till that car drives off" I said shaking my head and they all ran back to the rooms slammed the doors and got dressed really quickly. I was sitting in the limo with Zayn and every one else, we were just waiting for harry to fix his hair, i got out of the limo and went in to find him fixing his hair and talking to himself. "What are you doing?" I said as I gave him shocked. "My hair, em I'm fixing it!" he said, "or for Kiki" I said giggling, he sighed "Hailey, please don't tell her, ok I just want to tell her myself" "ok". When we got into the car Harry sat beside Kiki and they smiled at each other. "Ok, here we are guys" said the driver. He opened the door for us and we stepped onto the beach. Kiki and I sat were the directors were, they were only 10 minuets on set when Zayn got a text from Simon. "Whats wrong hun?" I asked noticing his face dropped. "The models canceled except one!" Every ones face went down and down and down. All the boys went to hair and make up and got back into there normal clothes.

Louis.P.O.V.

This sucks so much we were looking forward for this. I was listning to Zayn, Niall and Harry talk about the girls, and that is when it hit me. "I have it!" I shouted, "What Lu?" said Harry, "the girls, there pretty and stuff get them to be the models". The boys looked at each other and ran for the Director to tell him my big idea. "Thats such a good idea and im so proud since it's coming from Lu" he said laughing. When he texted simon, he agreed and he said he has texted the other modle Abigail to come and help.

Liam's .P.O.V.

When It came to the scene were Harry had to go really close to Hailey to sing his bit, the tension on set was quiet high. When Harry and Hailey were literly 1 inch away and looking right into each others eyes, I looked at Zayn and he went red in the face. "Cut!" the director shouted but Hailey and Harry didn't move, they stayed there really close for ages and wouldn't move at all, "cut?!" shouted the director again. I looked at Zayn he was getting redder and redder by the second, "He said cut!" shouted Zayn storming up to Hailey and Harry and pushing her away. As he was pushing her away she looked back and he was still looking at her. "HAZ" Louis said clicking his fingered in front of him, Harry blinked and looked down at the ground thinking to him self.

Zayns.P.O.V.

As i was walking her to the dressing room she was in space. "What was that about?" I shouted, She looked at me confused. "what.." she said, "the director said cut, didnt you here him, or were you 'lost in him eyes or somthing!?'" I said and she looked at me guiltly. I looked at her, and stormed off.

Haileys.P.O.V.

I was left there feeling bad, until i heard Harry. "You ready babz" he said. I looked at him and smiled, we went on a long walk down the beach. "Harry" shouted Niall, he was running for us, "Harry the director wants to see you and Hailey right now!". I looked at Harry. He grabbed my hand and we ran for the directors office. "You wanted to see use, Mick?" Harry said panting. "Yes, I just got off the phone with Simon and he says he wants a kiss in the video with the 'thats what makes you beutuful ' music video, what we gonna do?". Harry and I looked at eachother, "Ok, I think Zayn would be ok with this, but why did you want to tell use this when were shooting fully tomorrow?" i said. "well thats the catch Simon wants a realationship in the magazines to make this more realistic" he said twidling his thumbs, Harry and I looked at each other. We agreed to talk about it first for a minute, so we went out side to the water and sat down to talk about it.

Conversation=

Harry= so?

Hailey= ye... (she said with a sigh)

Harry= what do you want to do ?

Hailey= I no, what if i got a new name and change my look a bit so when Simon decides to break us up we could, go back to , me marrying zayn and you loving KiKi?.

Harry= Ye.

Harrys.P.O.V.

Hailey giggled, When i looked into her eyes, I think I fell for her. I had to wake up, no she's married and in any way I love KiKi. "come on haz" she said pulling me up and laughing. We swung each other around in circles, when we stopped our eyes met but then we clicked and looked away. "em.. lets go" i said, she nodded we pulled our hands away quickly. As we walked to the villa, I was a bit confused I've never felt this way about some one. She opened the door and shut it really quickly again, we got really close together and she was a half an inch away from me, she got up on her toes and leaned into my ear and whispered "dont tell any one about,us". when she backed away and opened the door we went in, "Hey Haz" said Kiki running up to me and hugging me, "hey babz" she held my hand and we walked into the kitchen. She let go of my hand and walked over to the pot of pasta. Zayn came over to me and shrugged of me purposely. I looked at him and he looked at me with evil eyes. "Hailey come on" he shouted as she ran after him.

Zayns.P.O.V.

"Its time for bed" he said getting stripped, "excuse me" She said taking out her earings. "look your tird hun, get some sleep" Hailey said getting onto the bed and leaning over to give me a kiss. As she ws walking out the door she turned and smiled at me. maybe shes write, I'm tired, I can trust her and in any way harry wouldn't do this to me.

Harrys.P.O.V.

"Liam, your one of my best friends, and I need help" I said getting out a beer for bouth of us. He turns and nods, and then sat on the stool and drank his beer. "whats up Haz?" "ok well I was on the beach with Hailey and the director told me we had to kiss tomorrrow and then go out, so we can be more famouse, but I don't love Hailey" I said, he nodded and said "and?" "well when we were told this we both walked down to were the water was and I looked into her eyes, but i felt something, but I'm in love with Kiki" I said putting my head in my hands and sighing. "well you can't love Hailey cause Zayn is going to marry her soon" said Liam looking at me in shock that this kind of thing is even happening. "what does Hailey think?" he said, "I think the same" I said flipping my hair. "hey guys" hailey said coming into the kitchen to get a glass of wine and sat beside us, "what you talking about?" she said looking at us and smiling. Liam said "wow its late its already 1am, and I need to get some sleep for the video tomorrow" pretending to yawn and walked out the door. "Hailey?" I said, when she lifted her head smiling and looking at me with her big green eyes, I was lost for words. "Do you like me?" "of corse I do Haz,haha" "no I mean do you like me, like me, as in love me?" I said she stopped drinking,put her glass down and wiped her rose red lips. She went to say somthing but nothing came out of her mouth. "Why would you think that harry?" she said, "well I don't no if I like you or Kiki". She looked at me and then to the ground "Harry dear, you can't love me, for 2 reasons. 1 because im your best friends feonce, 2 because you and KiKi really do love each other" She said toching my hand. I though to my self she was rite.

Chapter 8

Harry's P.O.V

"So what are we going to do about the kiss tomorrow?" I asked her. "I'm going to kiss you, zayn can't stop me, I'm doing it for his music viedeo and if he loves me that much he would no that hes the only one for me" she said twirling her hair around her finger. The next morning every one actually got up on time. Hailey came out of the trailor and she looked so different, Her hair was now blong and longer and not brown, taned skin, a white minnie skirt and a bikini top on."Come on Hailey were needed on set!" I said grabbing her hand and walking to the set. When we got there, the director was in his seat, Liam and Niall and Louis with there arms folded and there gaws on the ground for they haven't seen Hailey's new look, watching us, Zayn sitting beside the director, Kiki beside him and Hailey and I getting ready for our kissing scene. "Take one 'what makes you beautuful' scene 4...action" the director shouted. I took a big breath and we went realy close to eachother, When we were a half an inch away from each other, I was looking down at Hailey batting her big eye lashes, I sang "baby you light up my world like no bady else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwalmed,but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell" and after I did that I had to kiss her. I stopped held the side of her cheek leaned in and kissed her with not so much pasion. After 5 secounds we pulled away and took a step back from each other. "Good job guys the press will think your such a great couple" said the director. She wiped her lips and looked at me while I was doing the same. Zayn got up and sholdered me while going by us, "shoot! Zayn!" she shouted running after him. I looked at Kiki, her head was down and she walked away the boys gaws were still on the ground.

Nobodys.P.O.V.

When hailey ran after Zayn he was already at the beach. "ZAYN!" she screamed running up to him as he stopped but didn't turn around. "zayn, Im...Im so...I" "WHAT" he snapped at her.

"Why did you run off like that?!" she said panting from the running. He looked at her and thought. "Why is your hair blond, your skin darker and you never wear minnie skirts. And mostly why the hell did you kiss my best friend?" he said still very angrey. "Zayn, if I new this would of hurt you I wouldnt of done it" she said as her eyes started to fill. He walked off and left Hailey there sitting down in the sand with her head in her hands crying. When Zayn walked off he went to the park and sat on a bench with his head in his hands, thinking about what to do, then to the bar.

Haileys.P.O.V.

I got to the villa and saw every one except Kiki and Zayn. "Hey guys" I said, every one looked at me, "Hey Hailey" abby said forceing a smile, Liam and Niall walked out to the balcony, Louis came over to Abby and walked up behind her took her by the waist and led her to the Balcony. Hailey sighed and called out "HARRY?" she walked into the kitchen to find Harry sitting at the table eating an apple. He looked at her, he then put his hand on the chair beside him. When I sat down he said "what we going to do, its love or work?". "Well were doing this for our loves, I mean I love Kiki, and you love Zayn!" "yes of corse!". They paused, and herd a door slam. "Were is he?" Zayn shouted from the top of his longs. Abby,Louis,Niall and Liam came in from the balcony, and Kiki from her room with big puffy red cheeks. "Kiki?" said Hailey coming out of the kitchen with Harry. Hailey ran over to her hugging her. "You!" said Zayn pointing at Harry, "Zayn?" Hailey said looking conserned. "You idiot, how could you? I thought we were friend? Well were not, I hate you! you took my girl from me!" he shouted withtearscoming from his eyes. "Zayn!" I said agin sharply. Zayn ran towards Harry and punched him in the face, Harry fell to the gound. Abby looked away Kiki cried into me and I hugged her. The boys ran for Zayn holding him down "Zayn youv had to many,ok, stop!" Niall said, Zayn then pushed them away and then punched Harry twice. I ran over to him "Zayn stop!" I said grabbing onto his fist as he was about to hit Harry again. "Zayn, please stop, ok, I'm not in love with Harry, I did this because Simon asked us too,please baby, stop hun!" I said putting his fist down and walking up close to him. His cheeks went back to his normal coloure, he looked at me and then Harry on the ground and fell to his nees saying "what have I done" he then fell on his back and was on conscious. The boys carried him to my bed room, and closed the door. "Here" said Liam handing Harry an ice pack as he was holding Kiki hand. "Look guys were really sorry all this happened, we thought by doing this we could make the band more popular...mwell at least thats what simon said?" I said looking at everyone. They all smiled, Kiki hugged Harry and everyone said it was ok.

*the next morning*

Zayns.P.O.V.

"what...What happened?" I said waking up to find Hailey looking at me, I was never soo happy to see theses big green eyes. "Well, I kissed Harry, because Simon told us to, just to make the band more famouse, you ran away, got drunk and bet up Harry" Hailey said looking at me concerned but with a very sorry look in her eyes. "Hailey, I dont understand, dont you love me? did i do..." "no, no hunny, of corse I love more than life itself, but I thought if I did this you would understand that I was trying to help you and the boys.(she laughs) I cant believe this all happened because of a kiss... and there was no tough" she said as they both laughed. She then bent down and there lips gently touched like a carbean ocean hits the sun set. We both got up and held hands walking down to the kitchen to get breakfast before kissing again. When we got into the kitchen every one stopped, looked at Harry and then at me. "Harry, im sorry,i.." "no mate, it was me. I should of said no, I'm sorry" we hugged and then got a taxi to the set. "Hailey and harry, kissing scene on set now" said the voice in the box. I was looking at Hailey who was looking at me and Harry. I took a big breath, waited for Hailey to finish getting her extensions that nearly hit the ground. I then took her hand and brought her to harry."You, have my permission" I said as they smiled. "Kiki,its ok with me if you don't want me too" Harry said to Kiki. she smiled and said "shes my best friend, I can trust her" We all went onto the set, Harry said his lines and then kissed Hailey. When the director said cut every one smiled Hailey ran over to me and jumped on me with her legs wrapped around my waist, kissing me. "Thats a rap" said the director giving the signal for every one to pack up forever now, well till the next one.

Haileys.P.O.V.

"To promote the song you guys have to go to the local kids hospital" said our new manager Francessca. When Liam saw Francesca he instinly fell in love with her."ye, eh, emm, ok" said Liam trying to speak. When we got to the hospital there was loads of cameras. "Oh my god" said Zayn looking into the new babys nersary. "I want one" said Zayn as my eyes opened up to show me that he can care about more than 2 people.


End file.
